Arturia Hyoudou
Arturia Hyoudou is the deuratagonist-turned protagonist of "Weapon Master" by DragonBH. She is a Physical Education and Sex Ed teacher at Kuoh Academy, adoptive sister of Issei Hyoudou. She is the current possessor of the mid-tier Longinus class Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. History Prior to the start of the series, Arturia was working as a bodyguard for Gabriel. Upon learning about Kokabiel invading her hometown, she immediately resigned and went back to Japan as soon possible. At one point, she was approached by Cao Cao who wish to recruit her. The two ended up in a fight that lasted for three days and night. Appearance Arturia Hyoudou has the appearance of a young woman with a rather curvaceous body and tall stature. She has a blonde hair that appears to glimmer like gold and emerald green eyes; she has been described to be as an extremey beautiful woman by her ally and enemy. She is usually seen with blue-themed clothes. From business suits to casual clothing. Personality "You may know me as the Red Dragon Empress. Now, I would like to make a business proposal;hire me or die."-Arturia,when introducing herself to Sirzech Arturia carries a plethora of personalities.She was described to be quote "A magical version of a Terminator" unquote by Azazel. This was evident when she was willing to let a Stray Devil to go on a rampage just so she can gauge Rias and her peerage combat capability. Having lost her foster parents to youkai, she had developed a great amount of hatred toward supernatural entity. When talking to her acquantace, she will maintain a calm and cold persona. She is extremely blunt to whoever she talks to ,with complete disregard of their status or rank. An example was when she bluntly called the church out on their hypocrisy in front of the top members of Heaven. The only person that she holds any affection is her only family relative. Her personality will take a complete turn when he is around. She display a more feminine and vunerable side to her brother. Her love for her brother is strong to the point she will murder anyone who hurt him. Even threatening her with her brother's life is enough to enrage her to borderline berserker-like state. She is a very materialistic person as she was willing to work for Gabriel despite herself being an Archangel as the payment was very good. Arturia.jpg Abilities and Power Peak Human Strength: Having trained herself from a young age, Arturia's physical strength is trained to the very peak of human potential, allowing her to consistently able to lifts 800 Ibs (363 kg). This level of strength also extend to her legs, enabling her to leap 20 ft (6m) and 10 ft (3 m) into the air without a running start. She can bend solid steel and puncture concrete with her fingers. Another prime example would be her going toe-to-toe with various low-level to mid-level Fallen Angels in a fistfight. Peak Human Speed: Arturia can move at the speed that is equal to the finest athlete, being capable of running at the speed of 30 mph (48 kph). However she has proven to be able to run up to 36 mph (57kph) when pushed and even higher when she use her Sacred Gear. Immense Pain Tolerance:She has shown to be able to handle and bear with a lot of pain. This is the results of fighting others who are far above her in terms of power and one of the results of her constant usage of her Sacred Gear. Keen Intellect: '''Arturia has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. It is usually her intelligence that has helped her more than her own repertiore of skills. Arturia is able to formulate strategies that take advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge on his surroundings,enemies and allies to suffer the smallest casualties and lossess. '''Master Swordswoman Prodigy: Having been taught at a young age, she was able to master various type of sword-fighting syles and it's techniques. At the age of 15, she was able to compete in world-class tournament. Under the tutelage of Michael, one of the Archangel, her skill with the blade, her skill has improved dramatically. Kiba mentioned that her sword skill is the most elegant he has ever seen. Spearswoman Adept: Although her skill is not as good as her sword-skill, she is an adept user of the spear, having hired Scathacth, the 'Queen of Land of Shadow' as her tutor. Cao Cao mentioned to Hercules that she could have be able to defeat him if she had more time to hone her skill Sacred Gear and Equipment Boosted Gear: '''Also known as the '''Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, is a Sacred Gear wielded by Arturia Hyoudou.It was listed as one of the Thirteen Longinus Gear. * Sword Enhance-By using the Gear's unique ability, she is able to transfer the energy into her blade, enhancing the weapon's durability and sharpness, making it much stronger than an average sword. * Dragon's Hide-By overcharging herself, she increases her already impressive physical capability to beyong human level; making herself strong enough to take on a Cadre-class Fallen Angel in a match. * Overflow-Charging herself, she transfer the energy into her legs so that she can run at a much higher speed. Excalibur: A magical blade forged by an acquitance of hers. The blade has two functions; The first is absorbing the blood of others to empower herself; similar to an adrenaline shot. The secondary function is that it can absorbs the kinetic blow of others; be it physical or magical, and released it in the form of an energy blast once the maximum capacity is reached. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Deutagonist Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Jusasisafool Category:Fanon Humans